breaking all the rules
by 247bluegirl
Summary: this is a story about Kaitlyn cullen. she has alot of problems with life but find unsuspecting friendships, relationships, and discovers more about herself  by breaking lots of rules.
1. We'll see Esme

Breaking all the rules

"Kaitlyn!" Esme called me once again. I was too annoyed to go downstairs and talk to her; she would eventually just come to my room anyway. I love Esme to death but she just doesn't understand me… not many people not even my own biological brother. Edward. He and I used to be inseparable and we used to talk about things but ever since Bella came along we've grown apart. I'm not really close to anyone in this family anymore I kind of blame myself for that. Emmet's cool but he jokes around about some things that are just too personal, Alice is great but too happy all the time, Then Jasper I've always gotten weird vibes from him he just stares at me and it's weird. Then you have Rosalie who has never really put effort into our relationship so I don't really think she cares. Carlisle's fine though he's there when I need him. All of a sudden Esme bursts in the room.

" kaitlyn what are you doing?" Esme asks sounding highly exasperated and annoyed that I didn't answer her.

"Um I'm sitting here thinking how 'bout you?" I say matter wondering why she cares.

"Well you need to get ready because we are going to the meadow for a meeting."

"A meeting for what," I ask wondering if I completely missed some very important family argument that may or may not have resulted in extreme hilarity.

"We need to talk to the wolves about the treaty and making some adjustments, and everyone needs to be there."

"Oh joy! This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day!" I say sarcasm thick in my voice."

"It's not as bad as it seems it's only for a few minutes maybe an hour and then you can do whatever it is that you do when you spend all that time away from us."

"You mean running around looking for Pete the invisible ninja and his friend sneaky leprechaun?"

Esme looks at me with a very confused look and says, "If that's what you are normally doing with all your time then so be it but you should definitely think of getting some new things to do."

"We shall see Esme we shall see."

After Esme leaves i get ready to go to this oh so important meeting. Me personally i don't really care about the treaty if I wanted to go on the reservation there's really nothing that can stop me except for the wolves and I don't believe that they would ever really kill any of us. Of course why would I ever want to go on the reservation? Maybe one day i will be in need of a suicide mission, who knows?

"Kaitlyn" this time it was Carlisle calling me and he sounded I should be getting ready to go downstairs.

Of course everyone was already downstairs but who cares like i need to be early to some wolf and vampire meeting. Esme walked over to me and told me to try and be polite and quite during the meeting, and to that I answered the only way i could have.

"We'll see Esme We'll see" I said with a slightly psychotic smile.


	2. the o so important meeting

O the meadow what a great place for a meeting and what makes it even better its pouring rain this is wonderful! Everyone just doing their own while they wait I'm sitting on a rock, Emmet's fighting with Jasper (and winning as usual). Alice is looking to the future to see when the next big sale is going to be at her favorite store and Rosalie is staring at me like she wants to confront me but she probably never will (she's been giving me this look for over 70 years and she still hasn't said anything very important to me.) and of course Bella and Edward are together talking about Jacob and the rest of the pack. Carlisle and Esme were just looking toward where the wolves would come from.

Suddenly figures appeared in the clearing but they weren't the figures of wolves like I expected, they were just men I guess that makes sense why would you come in a form where you can't talk to people, that wouldn't be very good for adjusting the treaty.

"Hello, thank you for coming," Carlisle said in his usual polite and relaxed tone.

"Yes well we didn't really have a choice," Sam said while the rest of the pack chuckled behind them.

As they started talking boring treaty stuff I saw who I guessed were the two newest pack members. One was this guy who was tall and lanky but was pretty cute he was in his own world though so I didn't get a good look not that it matters. I would never I repeat never fall for a wolf, that's super weird. The other person was standing right next to the tall boy. It was a girl and I heard Bella and Edward talking about the first girl wolf so that must be her. She looked like she was a stuck up brat the way she stood there like she could be anywhere else in the world but here and be perfectly happy. Then she turned her head towards me looked me straight in the eye then turned her head like I wasn't worth her time. O well we will see about that honey, no one passes Kaitlyn Cullen off like a pile of trash. Getting very irritated I moved my gaze through the rest of the pack they seemed the same as usual tall muscular and indifferent. Since there was nothing there to think about I decided it might be a good time to tune into the most likely oh so boring treaty meeting.

"I think that is very understandable reasoning. We can all agree not to cross the treaty line unless justifiable reasoning." Carlisle said in a final tone.

"Well if that's settled I think everything is done here." Sam said matter o factly.

The girl wolf person let out a "yes finally no more boring meeting," and ran into the woods. The rest of wolves dispersed quietly and not so announced. At least they had some sense of manners. While Carlisle and Sam were making final adjustments Esme gave me a nod meaning I was free and I definitely booted out of there as quick as I possibly could.

I stopped when I got to the garage of the house and dialed Angela Weber. Ever since Bella invited her over a few months ago we have grown a close relationship. Bella was right though she is very observant and I mean very observant, it didn't take her long to figure out there was something different about us. I eventually I told her about how we were vampires and once Edward married Bella she'd be one too. She took it pretty well no passing out or anything, but I was in serious trouble for a while but Carlisle and Esme are just glad I have a friend.

"hello," Angela answered.

"hey you want to go shopping today," I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn I can't today I'm hanging out with Ben. I would cancel but he just got back from his aunt's and I miss him."

"Yeah yeah of course ok I will see you later then."

"ok I really am sorry though, bye," she said sounding genuinely sad.

I wouldn't have made her come anyway I like her and Ben together they seem like a really good couple and I hope they last

"oh well I guess I will have to find something else to do," I said as I got into my black Audi.

As I was driving down the street my car started making an awful noise, a noise that no healthy car should make. I pulled over and looked under the hood there was some sort of belt type strappy thing that was ripped in half which couldn't be a good thing. But of course me being the lucky duck I am, there was an auto shop right up the street, now I just had to make it look like it was hard to push a car up a hill. O the struggles of being a vampire.


	3. surprise encounters

After the guy took a look at my car, he said he could have it fixed in an hour and they had a waiting run in the back with doughnuts and coffee. I walked into the room which had a pile of doughnuts next to a coffee machine on a table that had a small magazine pile on the opposite side; I grabbed a doughnut and sat in a chair. I was as I liked to call myself special and not in a bad way. Human food didn't taste bad to me, in fact I think my body still needs it sometimes I never really understood this ad neither did Carlisle he just assumed it was associated with the other weird things about me. Of course I still need blood but I can stay strong with food just not as strong.

When I was halfway finished with my doughnut that brat girl from the clearing walked into the waiting room, she glared at me and sat on the opposite side of the room and just stared at me.

"You got a problem," I asked her.

"Actually I do you bug me at the meeting you just stare at me like I'm some weirdo who shouldn't be there well guess what? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be as tough as a guy," she said with attitude.

"Well no one said I thought you weren't as tough as a guy maybe I was staring at you because I thought you were pretty," I shot back at her.

"What so you're lesbo?" She said accusingly.

"Um no have you never heard of just complementing someone because it's your honest opinion? Well you probably haven't if you have that kind of attitude about everything someone says or how they look at you." I say highly annoyed with this girl.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she asks sounding confused and like she didn't hear all of my comment.

"Well I did until you flipped out on me."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm having a bad day. Kind of more like a bad month," she says sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked because something about her reminds me of myself.

"I mean it's hard to be the only girl wolf and it doesn't help that everyone can hear my thoughts when I'm in wolf form and it's just stressful," she says genuinely.

"Well I know what you mean I mean not about the wolf thing but to feel alone I know what you mean," I retort

"How can you feel lonely you live in a house with a whole bunch of people," she says bitterly.

"Just because there are people around doesn't mean they understand you or want to understand you." I say getting irritated that she thinks I can't have problems.

"Well then I guess we are both just in a mess," she says simply.

I stare at her for a long moment and ask, "Why are you here?"

She then gets defensive again and asks in a harsh voice "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here, what happened to your car?" I say slowly.

"Oh sorry, my car got hit he said it would be a while…" she says

"Ok gotcha, hey what your name?" I ask curiously.

"Leah Clearwater." She replies slowly.

Then the repair man walks in and tells me my car's done and ready to go.

"Ok then leah you seem like you need a pick me up, want to go to the mall with me?"

She looked at me like I was crazy "Why would I go to the mall with you? We just met and you're the enemy"

"Oh you make it sound like we didn't just have a stranger heart to heart that only happens in movies! What you don't like clichés?" I ask simply

"No I just want to make sure you aren't going to take me to some abandoned mall next to an uninhabited area where will then have a picnic with tea that you spiked and I get loopy and you bite me and I die a slow painful death!"

I stare at her for a few minutes "I can insure you I would never bring tea to a picnic that is just nonsense."

Leah then stares at me for a few minutes and says, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Shopping with Leah actually turned out to be a very fun thing she had a way better sense of human than I expected and I actually laughed so hard pop came out of my nose which didn't hurt but it's still weird. I like being with Leah, we have a lot more things in common than me and Angela do. Leah also told me more about why she's so mad all the time I feel bad that all those bad things happened to her with that Sam and Emily business but I feel like she really should forgive Emily, it wasn't her fault. Although all through that time she was opening up to me I couldn't get the confidence to tell her my story, the things that make me the way I am. She probably thinks I'm crazy and that I made her tell me all that stuff so I could use it against her but I'm not, I just need to know there was someone else like me out there. Even though I know that now I still don't think I'm ready to open up.


	4. logical justified reasoning found

I hate summer; you have nothing to pass your time by. You can sit and stare at a wall for as long as you want but that wall will do nothing in return, no compliments, no great ideas, nothing. Unlike, most people in this house I don't enjoy doing nothing or being in a house all day, I'm more of outdoorsy girl. So instead of wasting my time waiting for a wall to do something extraordinarily unexpected, I decide to go outside and let ideas come to me as to what to do next.

Right when I walked outside I get the best idea (maybe the worst depending on how you look at it) in the world! Why don't I give my newly found friend, Leah a visit? Since we did all that "adjusting" to the treaty, why not make use of it. I can go onto the reservation as long as there is "logical justifiable reasoning" which I think that the reason of "I have no one to talk to and leah is my friend and if no one talks to me I will be forced to find a non exist leprechaun and his ninja friend," is a good justification.

So I did exactly that I went on the reservation and after asking someone where the Clearwater's lived, walked to Leah's house and she was just sitting on her front porch like she was waiting for me. Creepy. She looked really mad but I couldn't avoid that now, I can't come all this way and just leave without talking to her.

"Hey," I say trying to ease the tension.

"Hi," she says looking up at me then she does a double take "why are you here…how are you here?" she asks looking around I assume to see if someone is following me.

"Well I just kind of walked over here, nothing to exciting about that." I say innocently.

"Ok but they are going to get mad if they know you are here. I'm surprised they don't know this must be some super important meeting Sam has called." Leah says rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you at the meeting I thought you were a part of the pack too."

"Yeah well, Sam didn't want me there he said it would be long and boring and there was no point for me to go if Seth went," she says sounding annoyed.

"Oh well you know what I think we should do in the time you have away from the pack?"

"What should we do?" she answers warily.

"You need to make up with Emily and before you get all no you can't make me bleh bleh bleh, you don't have to make up with sam, you don't even need to forgive him, even though that would be nice. But you and Emily used to be like sisters and you know it wasn't her fault sam imprinted on her."I say quickly trying to get my point across.

"…..Why do you think that will make anything better?" she asks clearly frustrated I even suggested the idea.

"Because it does no good to be mad at someone who did nothing. Do you honestly think it didn't pain her to be with sam after she knew how much you loved him?" I reply, thinking this could have gone worse she could've totally flipped and beaten me with a very sharp object not that it would have much effect at the moment…

Leah then promptly walked out of her house and motioned for me to follow all the while mumbling about how she can't believe I had actually talked her into doing this and that this better turn out right and then we were at sam and Emily's house. Leah took a deep breath knocked on the door and waited. I was surprised one, that leah had actually listened to me and two, that she was being this proactive.

The door opened and a young woman with shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, and three long scars that stretched down the right side of her face, stared at leah in what I imagined was astonishment. Leah just stared back and then said "um sorry for coming unannounced but I wanted to talk to you." She said calmly.

"oh well that's okay you are always welcome leah I was just about to start cooking for the boys, what did you want to talk to me about?' Emily says as if this is a normal thing that happens every day.

"Um well I wanted to talk about you and sam I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything, the way I acted, everything. You didn't deserve it and I just wanted to tell you that." She said and looks away from Emily.

"Oh my gosh! You don't how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I mean I know that sounds horrible but I just wanted us to be friends like we used to be! Oh my gosh!" Emily says sounding truly thrilled. She runs around and hugs leah super tight then looks at me with a shocked expression. "oh I didn't even realize someone else was her. I'm Emily," she said holding her hand out.

"Kaitlyn Cullen, pleased to meet," you I say with a smile as the look of excitement turns to horror.

"Oh well um…"

"Don't worry," Leah says humorously "She won't hurt you, she's nice…to some people."

"Oh well then can I assume I will be seeing more of you around as long as you have "logical justifiable reasons" for being here which most likely include leah?"She asks simply

"Of course you can assume that." I say with a smile on my face.

Just then sam and the rest of the pack burst through the door seeming extremely upset that they smelled vampire by their Alpha's house and that that said vampire was having a chat with their beloved den mother (probably because I was holding up the amount of time it took her to start cooking.)I just can't catch a break can I?


End file.
